midnight whispers
by rings of purity
Summary: Lydia can't seem to sleep at all. So she text Stiles from 12 a.m to 3 in the morning. Inspired by a Teenage Post on tumblr.


**hello! This is my first Teen Wolf fic, so forgive me if Lydia, Malia and Stiles are a bit OOC. Hopefully the next time they won't! Anyways, enjoy! **

**Btw, on the texting part, Stiles is one with the dash and Lydia is the one without it.**

**Oh and the Haversine Formula thing I got from wikipedia.**

**disclaimer: **I do not own TW and its characters.

* * *

Sighs and noticeable signs of frustration waved over the young and delicate petite woman as she tossed her pink bed sheets around, for a minute ignoring any worry of her mother waking up to see what the fuss is about. She sighed once more, grumbling as she sat upright; her back against the bed post and knees drawed up to her chest. The moon light was peeking into her room and reflected on her soft features; once-brushed hair tossed over and over like a salad, creating a few small knots that could be easily removed in the morning. Those pretty green doe eyes shimmering in the light and occasionally squinting to get them familiar with the scene around her. Her lips tightening around the edges and then getting softly bit, an obviously sign of discomfort for her. Forehead creased and eyebrows furrowed, now focusing on why she had to wake up at 12 in the morning for. Then she thought for a moment.

Nothing.

She didn't know why she's up all of the sudden.

But she did know that there was an inconsiderable amount of emptiness inside of her.

Another grumble and she got up from bed, putting on her plushy doggy slippers and quietly slipping out of her room, having no idea where to go next.

Eventually, the strawberry blonde ended up in the kitchen, sitting down on one of the stools with a glass of water by her side. She slowly sipped on her refreshment, careful not to choke on it as it's 12 something in the morning, so her eyes could easily droop at any moment. But she didn't feel tired at all. Just empty, confused and a deep annoyance for it.

* * *

It all started last week, when Lydia's math teacher was reviewing for the following day's quiz on their latest trigonometry lesson: Identities of Trigonometry. Of course Lydia was feeling confident about this quiz. She always passes them all and even though the pack tells her to forget the notes and such, Lydia still studies for it all night. A little studying couldn't hurt, right?

Anyway, Lydia sat at her seat while passing some worksheets to the person behind her. Her teacher then spoke up, announcing that everyone was going to have someone assigned to them to study, clearly trying to encourage teamwork and partner ship. Lydia rolled her eyes at the announcement, believing that she could finish the paper in ten minutes top. She can but didn't even try to argue with the older woman, finding it useless and somewhat stupid. Lydia tilted her head upwards, attempting to find anyone familiar to her. Sitting a few desks diagonal from her, Stiles was tapping on his paper, brows furrowed in confusion as there was some questions he had no clue on. The banshee found herself staring at him, her stance seemingly looking like she was on a deep and endless trance. The way Stiles would chew on his soft pink lips in fear of not knowing the questions and poke his inner cheek in a childish way (if that was possible). The manner in which he rakes his dark brown hair without a care in the world, along with that beautiful and cheerfully smile Lydia has gotten used to seeing everyday. His high cheekbones also added to that effect he was radiating off to her.

Lydia blushed and rapidly turned away, scolding herself for thinking about him in such a way. However, the real problem here was why was she thinking about him like that. Did Lydia like him? Is that what she was feeling inside of her?

She then realized that it's been a while she ever felt that towards a boy she knew. The first one being Aiden, with Jackson following behind. But the banshee could feel this to be a more stronger connection than the previous ones. Or maybe it's just the fact that she and Stiles have this huge bond within each other, caring for one another as friends and being able to make each other laugh without words, just actions.

_Friends, _Lydia thought with a sombre expression. _Just friends._

She turned around to see him once more, only finding herself watching him talk to Malia who was right next to him. Lydia almost forgot that he was dating the were-coyote.

Just seeing Malia and Stiles together churned her stomach with guilt, frustration and especially jealously. Why couldn't the banshee be at least a bit happy that they're now a couple who love and care for each other so much? After all, it was time that Stiles should move on with his love life, seeing that Lydia would have never returned his feelings back.

The thought of him moving on made her feel sick in the guts. Sick enough to almost raise her hand and ask for permission to use the bathroom - to relieve the pain inside her chest.

Lydia turned around once more and focused on her paper. She didn't even focus on what her teacher was saying.

"...Lydia, you will be working with Stiles..."

After the words made their way into her mind, her head shot up in the air and looked at her partner who smiled in return. Her heart raced faster than usual and tried to calm herself down for a bit. Why was she like this? Was it normal? It must be, right? There could be so many other things that could be causing this. Like heat; although the air-conditioning sseems to disagree, a fear of something; the trigonometry exam that Lydia is definitely sure to pass, anything really. But none of those reasons came close to why. Just Stiles alone was enough.

A few minutes went by and all the students fumbled around in the room, trying to meet up with their partners. The banshee just stayed at her seat, completely fazed by her continuous cycle of questions. She didn't even notice a slight shift behind her.

There was a little tap on her shoulder and she instantly jumped, not aware of her surroundings. Her paper slipped from her desk and next to Stiles' foot. He chuckled and gracefully picked up her sheet, placing it back on her desk. "Whoa, easy there, tiger." Stiles joked and offered her a sweet smile. "Are you okay?"

Lydia blushed and nodded at his question. "Yeah, I'm fine. And you?"

"Same." He responded while eyeing the paper in front of him. "Sooooo...about question number 1..."

"Arctan. The inverse of Tangent."

Stiles instantly wrote Lydia's response and grinned at her. "Are you cheating, Martin?"

"What? No." Lydia furrowed her brows and scoffed, somewhat offended by his questioning of her intelligence. But she knew he was just joking so she let it slide once. "Why do you think that?"

"I mean, you barely looked at your paper. But I'm probably wrong, right?"

"It was just a small glance, Stiles." He playfully scoffed and poked her shoulder. Lydia swore she felt a shock run through her petite body.

"Okay, okay, you won." Stiles laughed. A few second later, the strawberry-blonde found herself joining in the laughter as well. Hearing his sweet laughter alone made her feel all warm and tingly inside. It was strange for Lydia, having this feeling once more ever since she felt it for Jackson. But it felt more stronger, long-lasting, vulnerable. She suddenly felt scared.

"Oh, by the way, I'm gonna need the answers to questions 2 through 10..."

"Stiles."

"Just kidding, Lyds. Don't worry, I'm not going to take advantage of you." He showed off his goofiest smile and wrote down his answers. Damn, out of all the smiles in the world, he just _had _to be born with it. "Yeah...I'm still gonna need 6...please?"

Lydia sighed and looked at his paper before staring at his warm brown orbs. "Haversine formula. Specifically used for navigation and is an important equation that calculates the great-circle distances between two points on a sphere from the longitude and the latitude. It's part of the spherical trigonometry, which is also the Law of Haversine, that measures the sides and angles of spherical triangles." She thought for a minute before correcting herself. "I'm sorry, I meant relating the sides and angles of spherical triangles."

Stiles just stood there like an idiotic cute dork, not knowing what she had just said. "...Wait, what?"

"It measures two points on a circle, Stiles." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Ah, okay. Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You'll thank me for this later. Trust me." She smiled.

"Will do." He grinned and wrote on his paper.

Lydia was about to say something else when Malia came over, standing in front of the little gap that stood in between Stiles' and Lydia's desk. She glanced at Lydia for a few seconds before going back to Stiles, and then again to Lydia and back to her boyfriend. The banshee suddenly felt uncomfortable in the turn of events but ignored it, deciding to turn around and focus on her sheet.

"I thought we were going to work together." Malia said, eyes sharp and accusing.

"I'm sorry, I know, but our teacher paired us up. I'm working with Lyds." Stiles replied. He looked over at Lydia for a second before turning his attention to Malia.

She rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm pretty sure Lydia can do the paper by herself without any help." Malia eyed the banshee. "Right, Lydia?"

Lydia gulped and nodded without a sound. "If you guys want to work together, it's fine by me-"

"See? She's fine with it." The werecoyote interrupted her.

Stiles frowned for a bit and looked at his former trig partner, his voiced laced with genuine concern about the situation. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Lydia? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No it's fine." Lydia waved it off like it was nothing. She stood up from her seat and took her things with her, seeing as the period was about to end in 10.

Lydia mentally sighed and sat next to Malia's former partner - a timid girl that was a few centimeters shorter than her with a cute pixie cut and round glasses. She looked at the girl. "You guys were done before she left, no?"

Pixie girl nodded softly.

"Yeah."

* * *

Lydia clicked her tongue and stood up from the stool she was sitting at. Her glass of water was already long gone by the time she finished with her thoughts.

She frowned, her mind still processing her deep emotions she was having. Did Lydia really like him enough for her to fall head over heels for him? No, her mind was probably messing with her. But with all the problems they're already having in Beacon Hills, she might as well dream now. It's the best she can do for now.

Without having a second thought, Lydia ran upstairs and grabbed her phone, going through the contact list. Her finger rested upon the screen page that had Stiles' number. She tapped on the small icon of a thought bubble (which stood for messages) and typed in a "Hey." before pressing the send button. It would be a few seconds later until she's realized what she had done, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Why did she text him all of the sudden? It's not like there was a huge emergency at the moment. But it was too late. She couldn't delete what she wrote, go to sleep like nothing was happening, and pretend it was all a dream. But she wasn't tired. The banshee could stay up all night, bored out of her mind and try to find ways on how to fall asleep. But that would be boring and she absolutely did not want to risk dying of more piles of boredom.

Her screen flashed up seconds later, revealing a text Stiles had sent her. It wasn't even a minute that went by. The text read:

_- lydia? What's wrong? R u ok? Did something happen_

Lydia stayed silent for a few seconds, having no clue on what to say. Stiles responded once more.

_-lyds?_

She shook her head and texted him back.

_Yeah, im ok. Just bored._

_-ah ok._

_Im sorry_

_- 4 what?_

_4 txt u at 12 in the mornin..._

_- couldn't sleep?_

_is it that obvious?_

_- kind of._

Lydia smiled at his response and she was sure he was smiling as well. After a while, she couldn't think of anything else to talk about. She then texted him the same response she wrote before.

_Im bored :P_

_- r u really?_

_Yes._

_- hmmm_

_what?_

_- tell me somthing I don't no_

Wait, what? Did Stiles actually ask her that? Oh god. The more Lydia thought about it, the more her nervous she got. Of course there was something he didn't know! Something that Lydia couldn't afford to spill, no matter how much she just wanted to say it. She wanted to let it all out and confide her secret with someone she could trust. But that someone was gone, so all the strawberry-blonde could do is keep quiet.

_r u for real?_

_- Yes. _

_why? _

_- What do u mean?_

_as in don't u know a lot bout me?_

_- a little more couldn't hurt. _Yes it would, Lydia thought.

_um I like bunnies?_

_- every1 knows that :) come on something else._

_Uh...frogs are gross to me? Idk._

_- haha nice try. _

_Fine :/ what about you?_

_- ..._

_Thought so. 0.o_

_- I tried to eat a snail when I was little. 4 reals. xD_

_ewwwww Stiles._

_- I no. Sorry :))_

_It's ok :)_

_..._

_stiles?_

It had been a while since Stiles last responded. Lydia was worried that she might have said said something bad to him, but didn't jump to conclusions. She had actually come to enjoy their little conversation, believe it or not. Every time her screen flashed, Lydia got excited to what Stiles had to say and would respond immediately. Was it normal for her to be like that? Who knows.

With a sigh, Lydia was about to go to bed for the night when her phone flashed again.

_- sorry :0 phone died so I had 2 recharge._

_its ok. _

_- cool ;)_

_Sooooo what now?_

_- let's play a game_

_ Ok. _

_- Ok. So 1st person says a word and the other person has to say a word that starts with the last letter of the 1st word in 3 sec._

_sounds easy :)_

_- nevr underestimate the potential of the games lyds ;)_

_I'll try._

_- ok. I go first. Baboon._

_Neapolitan_

_- yum. Numb._

_bat_

_- two chainz_

_Isn't two chainz 2 chainz?_

_- I'm surprised u know :)_

_Whatevs_

_- I know but I decided 2 change 2 for the word so pointers for me HA_

_Okay okay you win ;P Zing._

_- Giggle_

_Electrolux _

_- is that a word?_

_Yes. 2 sec._

_- xylophone_

_Electrolysis_

_- smart_

_Tart_

_- tea and crumpets_

_we are not in England stiles :) sass._

_- I know. Script_

_Tangent_

_- ugh math. Telescope_

_Equestrian_

_- no-it-all._

_u forgot the k and the w._

_- to add coolness, Martin ;)_

_Of course._

_- yep_

_Loser_

_- well you're mean. Rumble_

_I try. Eggs_

_- saloon_

_Neck_

_- ugh make it interesting...wait, I got nothin._

Lydia actually laughed after he sent her the text. She would imagine his expression when he thought of that, hopeful for something funny and delightful. But in all honestly, she couldn't think of anything that starts with K as well. It was...1 in the morning? Has it really been an hour since they had this conversation? Wow.

_u sure, Stilinski?_

_- 100%_

_It's 1 a.m_

_- so?_

_Aren't u tired?_

_- nope_

_what r u doing now?_

_- texting u :)_

_I feel weird _

Yeah, weird with something that needs to be let out.

_- Why?_

_Idk._

_- U know you can tell me anything, right, lyds?_

_I know, Stiles. _

_- I care about you._

_I know you do. _God, why did he have to be so sweet and kind?

_- good._

_Good._

_- have u ever skateboarded be4?_

_Uh nope. You?_

_- never. _

_Never?_

_- What did you expect me to?_

_Not really._

_- do you wanna try?_

_Try skateboarding?_

_- Yes :) we can teach each other._

The banshee blushed at his suggestion, and thought for a bit. She wasn't sure if she wanted to try it, knowing that she wouldn't want Malia to get any ideas about them. Lydia imagined Stiles holding her wrist gently as she would try to balance on the board, smiling at her each time she would fall because he knew that he would also go through the same thing as her. Then she imagined them rolling down a hill, toppling on each other as they land with a graceful motion; his head on her belly with hands intertwined in someway, the scenary around them in a blissful autumn afternoon, the colored leaves falling around them with a soft touch. Everything and everyone around them would be gone, just the two of them in the focus of a beautiful, short-lived fairy tale.

_could be fun, _Lydia replied.

_- it most definitely will. We can get boards from Derek and I think I have some knee pads if u want :)_

_wait Derek actually skateboards?_

_- never said that_

_But you said that Derek has some boards._

_- Oh...well that is weird. He actually does but I don't think he uses them for that :/_

_I suppose I don't want to know?_

_- in my opinion, nope,_

_You really don't know, do you?_

_- I know youre a banshee, but are you a psychic too? ;)_

_I knew it. _

_- Ok ok you got me_

_Pointers for me HA_

_- :P really nice, Ludia_

_Ludia?_

_- oops typo sorry_

_Yeah, okay, stokes_

_- u did that on purpose didn't you?_

_Payback._

_- haha ok :)_

_:)_

_- Ludia and Stokes_

_What?_

_- sounds...interesting_

_Stiles. No_

_- Yes_

_Youre weird._

_- I know._

_So about the skateboard thing_

_- u up for it?_

_maybe..._

_- aw come'on lyds. It'll be fun, I promise._

_Is there a chance I'll end up in cast for a full month?_

_- maaaaaaaybeeeee...it is our first time after all_

_Errr...fine_

_- yay!_

_happy stiles_

_- Yes :)_

_Cute._

_- *blush*_

_You're gay, aren't u?_

_- am not._

_Ok I trust you_

_- do u really?_

_Yes._

_- for sure?_

_Yep._

_- how sure?_

_From here to Neptune._

_- You sound so science-y_

_Thank you._

_- so not a compliment._

_asshole._

_- Lydia! :0_

_I'm sorry._

_- It's ok :)_

So for the whole night, the two teenagers texted each other nonstop, sharing some laughs and witty remarks. Lydia had to be careful with her laughs because even though it was in the middle night, her mother was a light sleeper and her room was right next to her daughter's.

As far as things went, Lydia really enjoyed their conversation, like really really enjoyed it. She felt herself skip a beat everytime Stiles called her by his personal little nickname for her; Lyds. It just felt so right whenever he said it, like they were just meant to be. It was harmony coming out from his beautiful voice and she liked it. They shared some funny memories, played some made-up games, and just came up with random conversations that always seemed to end up with Stiles getting some pointers for whatever reason. They talked about their favorite music, favorite food, attempted at making up jokes (in which in someway, Lydia proved better than him), and other things they did.

At some point in their conversation, they (surprisingly) ended up walking out of their houses, just to get some fresh air or something for that matter.

Without a warning of some sort, Lydia tripped over a rigid rock, falling on her bare knees with her phone skidding across the pavement. Unfortunately for her, the phone was at 1% of battery life and ultimately gave up, the screen going black. She frowned and surveyed the area around her. It was just some neighborhood that she knew, about ten or eleven blocks from her house.

Lydia got back up and reached down to pick up her phone, a small vague crack in the middle of the screen. She let out a huff and wrapped her arms around herself, the air around her getting a bit chilly. The strawberry-blonde only wore a silky pink rose gown that reached up to her knees and a white caridigan sweater.

Their was neatly painted bench a few feet away from her with a pot filled with flowers on each side. Lydia decided to sit for a little bit as her legs were kind of sore, knees burning as she tried to make them feel better. Her phone was safely tucked away in her pocket so it wouldn't fall again. But that wasn't the biggest problem of the night. She worried about her mother; yes, for her safety, but if she woke up and realized that Lydia wasn't there. If she did, then Lydia would be screwed, grounded for at least a week or maybe even less. There would be unnecessary commotion; police sirens wailing throughout the quiet neighborhood, people peeking outside to see what was happening, and a young adult getting grounded for an innocent act of social civilization; texting a best friend and love interest in the middle of the night while walking outside in the streets. That, and she may also get Stiles in trouble, with his father being the Sheriff and all.

"Guess I'm not the only one after all."

Lydia let out a small gasp and whisked around, locking eyes at the figure standing ten feet next to her. He smiled and made his way to the available spot next to her, shuffling his feet as they sat there in silence.

At least she wasn't the only one in danger of getting in trouble.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked, glancing up to him.

He shrugged and returned her gaze. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Walked, tripped and fell. You?"

"Walked, stumbled into a tree, and sat here with you."

"That's nice."

"Right..." Stiles grinned and yawned. Lydia thought his yawn was adorable.

"How did you get out of your house?" She asked.

"You're saying it like I was kidnapped or something." Stiles raised an eyebrow, patting her hand. She blushed and tossed a few strands of hair on the side of her cheeks.

"Sorry."

"Through the window. I'm a great tree climber, you know?" He winked and nudged her shoulder playfully. Lydia laughed.

"Yeah, okay."

"I thought you trusted me." He pretended to be hurt by placing his hand on his chest.

"I do. You made sure I did."

"You were a meanie."

"I'm sorry."

"You apologise too much."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I suppose it isn't...maybe?" Stiles shrugged and smiled.

"Well, I do not." Lydia shook her head.

"Okay, I trust you."

"Do you really?"

"Yes. You know I do."

"Just making sure."

"Of course."

Both Stiles and Lydia sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. The cold had winded down for a bit, the air gently hitting their faces as the two stared up at the starry night, well-known constellations visible and the San Francisco skyline glowing from a distance. It was a beautiful sight for such an unreal dream, too beautiful to even exist in the eyes of the banshee. Why did things have to be like this? Something so wrong that feels too right to even be considered wrong? But it is what it is. Lydia knows it very well.

Until...

"I love you."

Her words slipped out like honey and the silence became thicker. Lydia's mind was somewhere out in the world, eyes seeming distant and in thought, but her words spoke the hard-hitting truth. Stiles, however, snapped into reality and turned to look at her. The flawless and the ever-so-perfect girl whom he has chased since 3rd grade was admitting her feelings for him. For _him_. For the weird, awkward, childish, genius, arm-flailing, witty, cute boy; also known as Stiles Stilinski.

It was all too much to be real and Stiles had to blink several times to get his mind straight.

"Lydia..."

"I'm sorry."

"Lydia..." Stiles grabbed her chin and softly moved it so she was looking at him in the eye. Her eyes were slightly watery, but she didn't cry. She was a big girl, a big girl that was trying to keep herself together. "For what?" His voice was soft and full of emotion.

"For this. I'm just making it worse for you."

"How?"

Lydia looked at Stiles incredulously. "How? Stiles, you have Malia now. And she has you. You guys are practically mates already!" She sighed and bit her lip. "Stiles, you look so happy with her. It didn't take her long to realize her feelings for you. And me...I'm just too late. You're better off with her, Stiles." The banshee looked at him once more and then turned her body away from his.

It was all quiet now, her words drowning in his mind. After a while, Lydia huffed. "That sounded cheesy as hell, didn't it?"

"It's late. We should go home." Is all he said as he got up, offering a hand to Lydia. She took it and hopped on her own feet, walking towards her house. Stiles followed behind her.

"What are you doing?" Lydia looked at Stiles, then at her slippers.

"Making sure you get home safely."

"I don't need a bodyguard, Stiles." It came off a bit harsh then intended but ignored it, knowing that he knew she didn't mean like that.

He shrugged and continued to follow her. It confused Lydia how Stiles was acting like nothing happened between them. Wasn't he suppose to say something about? Something to agree on what she said? It made her mad for some reason, but didn't press the subject any further.

They got to Lydia's home safely and she thanked him quietly, hands in her pockets digging for the keys. She didn't even have the courage to look back at him anymore. It would just make things awkward and more complicated than it is in her opinion. With that said, the skateboarding lesson was probably off by now, but she didn't complain. Lydia didn't even want to learn how to in the first place. Sigh. How did one simple text conversation turn into this?

Lydia entered the household and was about to close the door when Stiles stepped in between her and the door. Her mouth opened to retort something at him when he gently cupped her cheeks, rubbing his thumb across her cheekbones. His beautiful brown orbs stared deep into her jade greens, so much love and hapiness in them. Stiles slowly leaned down towards her, giving Lydia time in case she wanted to back out. But she didn't. There was an opportunity wide open and she took it without hesitation.

Their lips connected and she swore it was the best thing that had happened to her. It was soft and sweet,.passionate and filled with emotions. They molded perfectly into one and she didn't care if her mother caught her like this, in the middle of the night with Stiles. Their moment was perfect and nothing could ruin this moment. Except for the buzz from Stiles' phone.

Stiles grumbled and had to part away, taking out his phone and checking who it was. His eyes widened for a second and darted to Lydia with an apologizing look.

Lydia smiled and nodded knowingly. "Your dad?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry."

"No problem."

"It was worth it, though." Stiles caressed her cheek and pecked her lips. "You cannot say no."

"It was worth it." Lydia nodded and patted him on the shoulders, stepping inside her home. She then frowned and looked at him. "Wait, Stiles...What about Malia? I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Me neither, Lyds. I'll talk to her, don't worry." He nodded with reassurance and stepped back. "Night, Lydia Martin." Stiles waved at her and flashed his goofy grin at her.

Lydia rolled her eyes at his smile and nodded. "Goodnight, Stiles Stilinski."

* * *

_- got grounded_

_Sorry._

_- It was worth it_

_I know._

_- I wanna ask u some thing_

_shoot_

_- But I think it'll sound more serious in person_

_Stiles, im not going to your house at 3 a.m_

_- don't expect u 2_

_Good_

_- good_

_ur cute_

_- *blush*_

_Please._

_- :P_

_trying to be badass_

_- well you suck at it_

_So much for being best friends_

_- and lovers_

_Stop being so cliche_

_- cant help it_

_R u serious?_

_- yes :)_

_Wow._

_- Ikr?_

_Youre crayzy_

_- u spelled it wrong_

_I'm sorry :P_

_- Sarcastic demon_

_thanx_

_- youre not welcome_

_I know._

_- Lydia?_

_Yes?_

_- it's 3 in the morning_

_I no_

_- u still didn't answer my questioN_

_What question?_

_- tell me somthing I dont no_

_really, stiles?_

_- Yes_

_For real?_

_- my battery' s runnin out_

_Fine. My battery's running out too._

_- I expected something more romantic_

_Cliche_

_- I know._

_2% _

_- 1%_

_Don't do it_

_- u started it_

_You said it first._

_- I love you._

_I love you too._

_- Goodnight_

_Goodnight._

_- don't let the bed bugs bite_

_We'll see_

_- bye._

_Bye._


End file.
